


Beginning

by AzzleDazzle



Series: Don't Worry, Be Happy [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzleDazzle/pseuds/AzzleDazzle
Summary: A recent experience told me that I'm good at dirty talk. I had to refrain from replying with, "Thanks, I write a lot of gay porn." Thankfully, the more sober part of my brain stopped me from saying that out loud, but I decided to write a part two with dirty talk in celebration of my decent skills. (I don't think I'm that good, I was wasted at the time.)





	

_The rush of winning gold combines wonderfully with two glasses of champagne_ , Yuuri thinks as he stumbles back into their hotel room after the banquet. Victor is wrapped around him, nipping at his neck, legs tangling with Yuuri’s.

“You were so amazing out there,” Victor says, fingers working through the last few buttons that have survived his earlier attempts at disrobing. He gets them free, tugging the shirt from Yuuri’s arms. Yuuri turns, fingers carding through Victor’s hair and pulling him down into a only-a-little-sloppy kiss.

“Eros,” Yuuri replies with a giggle. Their clothes are discarded as quickly as they can manage and Yuuri starts leading Victor towards the bed, but he’s surprised when Victor instead turns him and presses him against the door, his mouth hot and body hard against Yuuri’s. The wall is cool to the touch and the contrast between that and the heat in the front has Yuuri squirming as his tongue brushes against Victor’s. His body is primed and he wants to get in that bed, to feel Victor pushing into, to lose his mind to the pure pleasure-

Victor’s fingers brush his ass and Yuuri gasps in shock at the slick feeling of them. His cheeks are parted as he stutters, but Victor stops him with a kiss. “I kept them in my pocket,” he murmurs. Yuuri is confused by the ‘them’ until he feels Victor’s dick against his leg, the familiar latex covering the shaft. He hadn’t even seen Victor take the lube or condom out and he can’t help but feel impressed.

“I do like a man who’s prepared,” Yuuri pants, hitching his leg over Victor’s hip to give him more room to work. His head lands against the wall with an audible thump, which Victor uses to his advantage, teeth sharp in his drunken state as he leaves a trail of marks on Yuuri’s neck. “Ow, OH, careful.”

Victor hums and releases the skin between his teeth, but doesn’t back off as he presses a finger into Yuuri’s body. Yurri digs his fingers into Victor’s shoulders as he presses his body down, trying to get the finger in deeper as he says, “Here?”

“Here,” Victor replies as he adds a second finger. “Against the door so everyone who walks past can hear you.”

Yuuri squirms, his stomach twisting with nerves and excitement. It’s new and different and he… kind of likes the idea… He feels just drunk, just _loose_ , enough to drop his inhibitions and let out a loud moan. “The idea does have some, _oh_ , appeal,” Yuuri says as Victor works a third finger in, stretching him wider for a few minutes before pressing Yuuri harder into the wall and grabbing his other leg, easily lifting him. Yuuri leans his head down to kiss Victor, savoring the feeling of being the taller one for once, but it only lasts a moment before Victor is entering him, his body opening for Victor as gravity does all the work. It feels so good, so amazing, he’s so full-

“I love it when you talk,” Victor murmurs as he snaps his hips. “Talk to me, please.”

Yuuri wouldn’t know where to begin, but as Victor starts fucking him in earnest, his mouth disconnects from his body and a fountain of words spew forth. “I love your dick, I love how big you are, how good you feel when you’re fucking me. God, when you take me from behind, so perfect, _OH GOD THERE_ , that’s my favorite. I think about your dick all the time, I want you to fuck my mouth, _PLEASE_ , I dream about your dick parting my lips, sucking on the shaft, I bet you taste so good, I can repress my gag reflex, you’d be able to fuck my mouth, _VICTOR OH MY GO-_ ”

Victor bites down hard enough on Yuuri’s neck that he knows there’s going to be a massive bruise there soon, his fingers digging into the skin of Yuuri’s hips as he comes. It doesn’t take long for Victor to reach between them, stroking Yuuri’s dick as he sucks gently at the mark.

“You did so good, so beautiful, I can’t believe how amazing your are, and you’re all mine,” Victor says, his hand moving fast, and Yuuri knows he won’t last much longer. His ass clenches around nothing as Victor’s dick slips out and he shudders, legs trembling around Victor’s waist as he comes, Victor’s name falling like a prayer from his lips. He doesn’t remember making it to the bed, but when he opens his eyes, that’s where he is, his beautiful Victor softly wiping up the mess from between Yuuri’s legs with a warm cloth. 

Victor smiles when he see Yuuri watching him, throwing the towel off to the side and crawling up to kiss his fiance. The man he loves, the one he’s going to marry as soon as he can, because there’s no way he’s letting Yuuri get away.

“This isn’t the end,” Victor says, running his finger through Yuuri’s hair. 

Yuuri smiles and the room become instantly brighter. “No, it’s only the beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> A recent experience told me that I'm good at dirty talk. I had to refrain from replying with, "Thanks, I write a lot of gay porn." Thankfully, the more sober part of my brain stopped me from saying that out loud, but I decided to write a part two with dirty talk in celebration of my decent skills. (I don't think I'm that good, I was wasted at the time.)


End file.
